Modern day data centers can present many challenges to administrators. A typical enterprise network routinely processes millions or billions of flows each day and about 10,000 active flows per rack each second. Administrators must also contend with the ever-expanding attack surface of their networks. In addition, enterprises are seeing workloads that exhibit different behavior from traditional applications and services. For example, the adoption of micro-services has resulted in containerized applications with lifecycles that may last no longer than milliseconds, making their operations difficult to capture. Virtualization and integration of private networks with public networks (i.e., implementing a hybrid cloud) also add to the complexity of assessing the state of the data center. Moreover, the increasing use of massively distributed systems can also make it difficult to evaluate application and network performance.